


shards

by eerian_sadow



Series: Melodies of Life [11]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comfort, Gen, Grief, Surprise Angst, finding hope, frienship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3987460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sideswipe finds Prowl alone in his office not long after they wake up on Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	shards

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry everyone. That sad bit in the middle was NOT supposed to happen.

"Hey, Prowl, Prime wants you to come up and talk to..." Sideswipe trailed off as he realized Prowl was kneeling in front of his desk, wings trembling and head down. "Prowl, you all right? Do I need to get Ratchet?"

"No." Despite the trembling in his wing's Prowl's voice was clear. "I am fine."

"You don't look fine." The red mech took a step closer and tried to peer around the tactician.

"I am. I just..." The older mech shifted, giving the younger a less obstructed view. "This was all I had left of Praxus."

The frontliner took in the sight of Prowl's small crystal garden--the only non-essential personal belonging he had allowed himself to bring on the _Ark_ mission--laying in pieces on the floor of the office. Sideswipe crossed the distance between them quickly and dropped down next to the black and white mech. Carefully, he wrapped the older mech in a one-armed hug. "Prowl I'm so sorry."

"Some of these minerals were only found in the Northern District," the tactician told him softly. "Smokescreen and I salvaged them after the city was... after Megatron. And some were colored in a certain way because of the pollution from the industrial district. And these," Prowl pointed to a pile of golden shards in a color that Sideswipe had only ever seen in the older mech's garden, "Were grown from the remains of my parents' spark crystals. It was my memorial for them."

"Oh, Prowl." He was rarely at a loss for words, but the red mech had no idea how to comfort the black and white. He put his other arm around the older mech and held him close as Prowl mourned. 

He studied the crystals, trying to figure out anything that could be done with them--hoping that maybe Sunstreaker could incorporate them into a mural or or a statue--as Prowl's trembling slowly subsided. He was about to suggest they gather the shards up and take them to his twin when he noticed something odd. "Prowl, look."

"Sideswipe, please. I just want to move on."

"No, just look." The red twin pointed at one of the golden shards. " _They're budding_."

"What?!" Prowl leaned forward, pulling away from Sideswipe's embrace and moving close to the shards. He peered at them intently, and Sideswipe was relieved to see a tiny smile appear on his face. "How is this possible? They've had no nutrients for thousands of vorns."

"Must be something in Earth's atmosphere. Maybe Wheeljack would know." Sideswipe smiled with him. "Let's see if you still have any nutrient mix stashed away and we can get them re-planted."

Slowly, the Praxian looked away from the crystals and pinned the frontliner with a flat stare--though the smile didn't fully leave his lips. "I thought Prime wanted to see me?"

"He just wants you to talk with the older human, um... Sparkplug? Yeah, Sparkplug, about some cultural stuff so that we can start integrating with the humans. I'll tell him you're busy and remind him that Jazz is better at that stuff anyway."

"No, I should get to know the indigenous lifeforms better." The tactician stood. "And clearly, a few units of local time will not adversely affect the crystals' growth."

"Maybe not, but this is important. I'm sure Sparkplug will understand. He's been pretty accepting of everything we've thrown at him so far." Sideswipe stood and walked to Prowl's storage cabinets. "And this is important. It's all _we_ have left of Praxus."

A moment later, Prowl joined him in looking for the nutrient mix. "Thank you."


End file.
